duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
A Night at the Rum Runner
A Night at the Rum Runner was a radio show co-produced by Nick Rhodes and John Taylor. The show was aired by Late Bar Radio and Meltdown Radio from 22 December 2000 to 5 February 2001. A later broadcast was from 12 June 2001 to 15 September 2002. About the radio show Background: The radio show was inspired by the Rum Runner nightclub in Birmingham, UK, a venue where Duran Duran were the resident band in the late 1970s and early 80s. Nick Rhodes and John Taylor grew up in Birmingham and formed Duran Duran in 1978. Their days at the Rum Runner marked the turning point for the band, where they would rehearse upstairs and perform at the club downstairs. The club owners Paul and Michael Berrow would become their managers and take them to success. But back in 1980, the five original members earned their keep around the club, clearing glasses, cleaning tables, polishing mirrors and even deejaying by the art student turned keyboardist Nick Rhodes. The show: A Night at the Rum Runner was a special radio stream by Nick and John, broadcast on Late Bar Radio and Meltdown Radio. Together they compiled a playlist that recreated the Rum Runner in 1980, with tracks that inspired them and which Nick spun on the turntable. 20 years after their days at the nightclub they came together to bring this special broadcast. The broadcast was a four hour pre-programmed loop, with all tracks chosen personally by Nick & John and mixed by DJ Oktober. The playlist was mixed smoothly just like you would hear at the club. The show originally ran as a holiday broadcast from 22 December 2000 to 4 February 2001 and later broadcast on the Internet airwaves on 12 June 2001 to 15 September 2002. The album: On 8 May 2006 the 18-track compilation album Only After Dark was released by EMI, which features tracks that were played during this radio show and all personally chosen by Nick and John. Track listing Songs and artists chosen by Nick Rhodes and John Taylor: Part 1 - Bodies Moves... #"Computer Games" - YMO #"Spacelab" - Kraftwerk #"Being Boiled" - Human League #"The Chase" - Giorgio Moroder #"Always Crashing In The Same Car" - David Bowie #"Broken English" - Marianne Faithful #"Private Life" - Grace Jones #"I Feel Love" - Donna Summer #"European Son" - Japan #"Funtime" - Iggy Pop #"Only After Dark"- Mick Ronson #"Showroom Dummies" - Kraftwerk #"Over You" - Roxy Music #"Slow Motion" - Ultravox #"Are Friends Electric" - Gary Numan #"A Forest" - The Cure #"Love Will Tear Us Apart" - Joy Division #"Sister Europe" - Psychedelic Furs #"Walk on the Wild Side" - Lou Reed #"The True Wheel" - Eno #"Call Me" - Blondie #"Slow Ride" - Foghat Part II - Bodies Move.... #"The 'In' Crowd" - Bryan Ferry #"Nightclubbing" - Iggy Pop #"Fade To Grey" - Visage #"Life In Tokyo" - Japan #"The Model" - Kraftwerk #"Warm Leatherette" - The Normal #"Underpass" - John Foxx #"Sound and Vision" - David Bowie #"Billy Porter" - Mick Ronson #"Planet Claire" - B52s #"Rock Lobster" - B52s #"Changeling" - Simple Minds #"Adolescent Sex" - Japan #"Shot By Both Sides" - Magazine #"Pretty Vacant" - Sex Pistols #"The Passenger" - Iggy Pop #"Hong Kong Garden" - Siouxsie & The Banshees #"I Am The Fly" - Wire #"Alabama Song" - David Bowie Part III - Dancers Spinning... #"Public Image" - Public Image Ltd. #"Trash" - Roxy Music #"Boys Keep Swinging" - David Bowie #"Lust For Life" - Iggy Pop #"Price Of Love" - Bryan Ferry #"Both Ends Burning" - Roxy Music #"Kings Lead Hat" - Eno #"Atomic" - Blondie #"Pull Up to the Bumper" - Grace Jones #"Robots" - Kraftwerk #"Electricity" - OMD #"Cars" - Gary Numan #"Tainted Love" - Soft Cell #"Planet Earth" - Duran Duran #"TVC 15" - David Bowie #"Love Is The Drug" - Roxy Music #"Golden Years" - David Bowie #"New York, New York" - Frank Sinatra Category:Radio Shows Category:John Taylor related Category:Nick Rhodes related